Written In The Stars
by PrudencePiperHalliwell
Summary: M for future chapters. The greatest loves are those that you never see coming; the unpredictable and the unexpected. There is a thin line between love and hate.
1. The Prequel

Title: Written In The Stars

Author: PrudencePiperHalliwell

Pairings: Blaise/OC; Draco/OC

Summary: The greatest loves are those that you never see coming; the unpredictable and the unexpected. There is a thin line between love and hate.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately.

No one really saw it coming; it was completely out of left field. The hostility between the houses was rigidly enforced by the conservative traditionalistic views of the wealthy pureblooded families of the house of Slytherin as opposed to the open-minded lenient democratic views of the mixed families of the Gryffindor house. For their first six years at Hogwarts, the two Slytherins and the two Gyffindors had openly loathed one another; berating each another and even resorting to unsupervised dueling outside of the school grounds. It all started when they first came to Hogwarts; the hatred.

As young children, noble pureblooded families found it crucial to have their kids socialize with fellow pureblooded children with similar morals and values. Ever since the two boys could remember, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy had always been a part of each other's lives. The Zabinis and the Malfoys go back decades at a time, having proved their loyalty to one another centuries ago. The two boys shared similar views on pureblood superiority and a congruent hatred for muggleborns, mudbloods and blood-traitors. Whilst at Hogwarts the two boys were as close as two pureblooded boys could be, as children there had been a third party to their play dates. That third party was one Miss Nicolina Lovett.

The Lovetts were an American family who had just moved into England, wanting to send their only daughter to the school they had heard so much about; Hogwarts. Having been brought up in a household that shared the same views as the Malfoys and the Zabinis, Nicolina was just as proud and pompous as the two young boys. Together, the three of them would ridicule and torment unsuspecting muggles whenever they were able to sneak off, away from their mothers' prying eyes. Even at such a young age, their mothers spoke of matrimony and their children's futures after Hogwarts. All families had the highest expectations for their children and expressed concern over mixed company in their children's future classmates. Hogwarts was a wonderful school, but they wondered if it was healthy to send them to school alongside half-bloods, mudbloods and blood-traitors.

The three children discussed their future plans for being sorted into Slytherin and how they would torment and ridicule any inferiors. Nicolina was the youngest of the three, having a late birthday in December. She was the last of their little circle to turn ten and on her tenth birthday, the friends made a promise to one another. They promised to always protect each other and to always be there for one another, no matter what. It had seemed to be a simple, clear-cut promise as they shook on it and even pinky promised. Nicolina made them promise to always be best friends, no matter what happened.

Little did they know that everything would change on that first train ride to Hogwarts – one that would sever the bond that Malfoy, Lovett and Zabini shared for the next six years. It was on that train ride that one Miss Kristy Caren practically collided with Nicolina as she tried to find the boys on the Hogwarts Express. Something came over Lovett that day – she momentarily forgot her quest to find the boys and decided to sit with the anxious and nervous girl who would soon turn her entire world upside down. The two girls spent the entire journey going to Hogwarts talking in excitedly shrill voices, feeding off of one another's energy as they were both anxious about what was to await them once they arrived.

It had never crossed Nicolina's mind to question Kristy's heritage. Having never truly attempted to befriend or speak with a muggleborn, she merely assumed that someone as intelligent and friendly as Kristy would be a fellow pureblood. It was not until after Zabini and Malfoy went looking for her, worried since she had been missing for most of the train ride did the question arise. She happily introduced the boys to her friend, hoping that the fellow girl could join their small group so that she would no longer be the only girl. The boys shared a knowing look as the girl introduced herself as Kristy Caren.

Zabini had raised an eyebrow at her last name and inquired, "I'm sorry, I don't think I've heard of the Carens. Have any of your family members gone to Hogwarts before?" He was not at all shocked when the girl chuckled in response to his question.

"Oh, I'm the only witch in my family. Should have seen the look on my mum's face when I got my letter. She thought I was pranking her! For a while I thought someone was pranking me but it was all so exciting. Are your family members witches and wizards too," she let out all in one breath for she had not yet caught on to the sudden tension in the train compartment.

Nicolina's smile was wiped from her face and she glanced at her two best friends nervously. She was shocked; she had not expected her new friend to be a muggleborn. She had known enough about Hogwarts and magic and history to pass for a pureblood. She had thought that she would have an immediate hatred and distaste upon coming face to face with a muggleborn for the first time. She was curious as to why she felt indifferent about this new piece of information. Then again, she had never truly interacted with a muggleborn before, let alone tried to get to know one. If her parents' knew she was associating herself with someone they deemed inferior, they would be outaged and scandalized.

However, Malfoy was the one who scowled at the girl. "You're a filthy Mudblood, that's what you are. Why are you associating yourself with scum, Nicolina. You abandoned Blaise and I to socialize with this filth. Come, let's go," he ordered, glowering at his friend, as if she were scum for speaking with a muggleborn.

All three first years were shocked alike at Lovett's next statement. Kristy had researched the wizarding world and she knew about the hostility towards muggles and muggleborns. She had expected her new friend to storm out of there, following the two boys after having learned of her true origin. However, Nicolina stood her ground and glared at her two friends, Draco and Blaise. "I'll be staying right here, thank you very much."

Blaise had remained silent the entire time and his eyes remained on her, even as Draco scoffed and exited the compartment with a huff. He remained for a quick moment longer, as if mentally debating what to say or do next. Wordlessly though he turned and followed after Draco. And that was when it all changed; that was when the threesome became a twosome and Malfoy and Zabini made a new pact – to always have each other's backs, never letting any muggleborn or girl between them.

The next six years passed as if Lovett, Zabini and Malfoy had never been the best of friends at one point. Nicolina and Kristy were inseparable since day one, especially after the sorting hat put them both in Gryffindor. Wherever one girl was, the other one was surely to be close by. The two Gryffindors and the two Slytherins loathed each other. At first, both parties regretted their actions and Nicolina missed her friends and longed to be able to speak with them once more. Though, as time passed and as the years went by, their once solid friendship was forgotten and was replaced by anger and hurt and hate.

No one knew why Dumbledore decided to make the two worst enemies in Hogwarts Head Boy and Head Girl together. It was a well-known fact that Nicolina Lovett and Blaise Zabini loathed one another. Zabini called Lovett a blood-traitor and Lovett called Zabini a simple minded git. Constant threats, hexes and name calling would be thrown back and forth which was why no one knew what the Headmaster was thinking as he declared the newest seventh year Heads.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Written In The Stars

Author: PrudencePiperHalliwell

Pairings: Blaise/OC; Draco/OC

Summary: The greatest loves are those that you never see coming; the unpredictable and the unexpected. There is a thin line between love and hate.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately.

It had finally happened, Blaise Zabini reasoned, the Headmaster had finally gone off the deep end and lost his mind. That was the only reason that he could come up with as to why he would be partnered with his arch nemesis for the year as the seventh year Heads. Surely Dumbledore knew that the two of them would murder each other before the train even arrived at Hogwarts let alone after an entire year together. "Professor, please," he pleaded, closing his eyes to try to retain his composure. He pinched the bridge of his nose, already feeling a massive headache coming on and they weren't even at Hogwarts yet. "I cannot be partnered with the likes of her. We have irreconcilable differences," he tried to reason. "Surely you understand that there is no way we can work together. It is in the other students' best interests if you did not pair us together." He was desperately trying an angle he had here to try to get the Headmaster to see his wrongdoing.

His annoyance only grew when the old man merely chuckled at him in return and said knowingly, "You'll be thanking me in the future, m'dear boy. If my sources are accurate and I assure you, they always are, Miss Lovett and yourself were both close friends prior to attending Hogwarts. Surely you are not as different from one another as you seem to believe since you two share a history." That twinkle in his eye was ever present and bright, as if ridiculing Blaise, laughing at his misfortune.

Zabini frowned immensely and opened his mouth to come up with a retort before the devil herself stormed into the compartment, making a grand ol' dramatic entrance. Some things never changed; Nicolina was still as melodramatic as ever with her fashionably late over the top dramatic entrances. "Nice of you to join us, Lovett," he snarled, glaring daggers at her. "I was just telling Professor Dumbledore here that I would rather gauge my eyeballs than have to share a common room with you let alone work with you this year."

Not even bothering to retort back to his statement, she acted as if Blaise was not even there and directed her statement towards the Headmaster himself. "Surely Professor, there is some sort of mistake. I was under the impression that only the intelligent and academically talented students became the seventh year Heads," she questioned, continuing to ignore Blaise.

Her stab at his intelligence made him narrow his eyes at her and he snapped, losing his cool composure for a moment, "My sentiments exactly, Professor, why begs me to question your intentions as to making Lovett Head Girl. Surely there is someone more fitting for the role." His snarky comeback finally caused a reaction from Nicolina as she turned to glare at him, finally acknowledging his presence in the room.

The smile was still on Dumbledore's face as he chuckled at the little discourse going on before him. "Miss Lovett, Blaise has the highest marks of your entire year. And Mr Zabini, Nicolina has exceptional marks and outstanding skill. Perhaps it would be best if the two of you became better reacquainted since you will be spending a great deal of time together this year. I expect the two of you to remain civil towards one another and to cooperate, do you understand me," he asked sternly, looking from one student to the other.

"Yes Professor," they mumbled simultaneously, both not wanting to get in trouble before the school year officially started. Satisfied with their answers, Dumbledore clasped his hands together excitedly and nodded enthusiastically at them, encouraging them to do as he suggested. With that, he headed towards the exit, closing the door behind him, leaving the two former friends alone together for the first time in almost six years.

Nicolina mumbled something incoherent under her breath as she collapsed onto the seat with her arms crossed defiantly across her chest. "This is ridiculous. I cannot believe that of all people, I'm stuck here with you."

Blaise smirked, knowing exactly how to get under her skin – he had been her best friend for their entire childhood prior to coming to Hogwarts which meant that he knew how she ticked. Or rather, he knew how she used to tick. If she were anything like how she used to be, all he had to do was press the right buttons to set her off. "And you're such a delight to be around yourself, princess," he said, rolling his eyes at her, sitting onto the seat opposite her. He refused to sit beside her; that was uncalled for. "Filthy blood traitor," he grumbled under his breath, knowing that calling her that would drive her over the edge.

She narrowed her eyes at him and bit her lower lip, glancing out the window, deciding not to even comment back which shocked Blaise. She was usually quick to call him a pompous prick and then she would send a hex or two in his direction; it was their way of doing things now.

He opened his mouth to wittily question her competence to his insult but decided against it; there was plenty of time later on to insult her intelligence. While she quietly looked out the window, he took this as an opportunity to finally take in her appearance and to see how the summer had treated her. Before they attended Hogwarts, all three families – the Lovetts, the Zabinis and the Malfoys would get together often. Ever since Nicolina chose her friendship with a mudblood over her friendship with Blaise and Draco, Blaise had only seen Nicolina in school. He only conversed with her when they were forced to be partnered with each other in class or when he was tormenting her disgusting taste in friends.

He would never openly admit it, but the summer had been kind to Nicolina. As children, both Draco and Blaise had crushes on her and they always used to fight over which one of them would wind up marrying her. It was funny how things changed in the blink of an eye. If he thought she was attractive as a child, there was no denying her beauty. Then again, they had always known that she would turn out to be a beautiful adult, just like her mother. Her long, thick dark colored locks were pulled back in a loose French braid and a few stray strands had escaped from the barrette that clipped them back. Her piercing blue eyes still refused to acknowledge his presence across from her, which allowed for him to continue studying her. She was not a thin girl, but she was not heavy by any means. She had flesh and it was in all the right places. Her stomach was slightly curved, but it was her thick hips and fleshy bottom, which made her all the more a pleasure to glance it. It truly was a shame that she was a filthy blood traitor – a disgrace to her family. The gossip that surrounded the Lovett family immediately after Nicolina's falling out with Draco and Blaise was nasty and brutal – most of it having been rumors started by the boys themselves.

The boys, especially Draco, had turned cold towards their former friend. It was like a slap in their faces – as if she were turning her back on them and everything they had been to one another. In retaliation, Draco spread nasty rumors about the two Gryffindor girls being lesbians throughout the school. Blaise had originally stood back in silence and allowed Draco to be the ones to spread the nasty rumors, but after Nicolina confronted the both of them and told them they were disgusting, worthless creatures, he began to take part in churching the rumor mill himself. He had secretly been hoping that she would turn around and befriend him once more – he wasn't as quick to give up on her as Draco had been. Though, eventually he stopped waiting for her to come to her senses and he realized that their friendship truly was over.

From that moment on, Nicolina was no longer his former friend, his former crush or anything really. He stopped looking at her as an equal, as a pureblood. She was a blood traitor – filth. She was no better than the mudbloods she chose to surround herself with.

He snapped back to reality and withdrew from his thoughts when he saw Nicolina staring at him quizzically. He immediately glared at her and snapped harshly, "What do you think you're looking at, get your filthy eyes off of me. You don't deserve to look at me."

She merely rolled her eyes at his theatrics. "You're such a drama queen," she said in exasperation, glancing back out the window with a deep sigh of her own. She was tired; she was emotionally drained. She had spent the past six years putting up a wall to keep others out. The minute she decided to take a stand and to make up her own mind regarding muggleborns, she had been shunned from all of her supposed friends. Her two best friends had turned their backs on her, their families following in their footsteps and shunning her family. Her own parents looked at her with great disappointment and stopped taking an interest in her life the moment and befriended a muggleborn and was sorted into Gryffindor. It didn't matter that she had some of the highest marks in her year – it didn't matter since their daughter was a muggle lover.

Her former friends didn't make things any better for her or her family as they spread vicious rumors about her and her friend being lesbians. Her fellow Gryffindors knew that wasn't true but it seemed that everyone in the Slytherin house loved that rumor in particular. She was degraded to the extent that sometimes she was nervous walking around the castle on her own, especially near the Dungeons for she was constantly getting cat calls and some of those hormonal teenage boys tried to actually place their hands on her. She blamed Malfoy and Zabini. She blamed everything on them. They had been the leaders of the Slytherins – tormenting her, cursing her and calling her names.

She was just tired of it all. She was exhausted of always having to look over her shoulder and always having to be on her toes, always ready to throw a hex or an insult over her shoulder in retaliation. She found it hard to believe at times that these two boys had once been her entire life; she had shared secrets with them that she had not even told her own parents, like her father's infidelity. Less than two days after she chose Kristy over them, the entire Slytherin house knew of her father's 'other woman'. She felt Zabini's eyes on her as she slowly looked up and he was staring at her intently, as if trying to figure her out. She stared back at him and she was ready to say something, she just didn't know what. She opened her mouth to acknowledge that she was tired of everything. Thinking quickly, she snapped her mouth shut and then stood up abruptly to which he quickly followed in suit, staring at her curiously.

"We're here. We should lead the other students into the school and help the prefects," she said coldly before grabbing her bag and storming out of the compartment without so much as looking back at him. She wasn't sure what had come over her, but she knew that he would use her confession of her being tired of this futile cat and mouse game against her. There was an impending war and while Zabini may not have been concerned with such current events, she was. She had been branded as a blood traitor and her best friends were muggleborns. She had been keeping tabs on the war over the summer and she knew that an attack was coming. She didn't want to be bothered with this trivial rivalry anymore; Blaise and Draco's insults and anger for her that stemmed back from their first year was not her main priority anymore. Though, she doubted Blaise would even listen or take her seriously if she told him she was done.

She would just keep to herself and stay away from the Slytherins this year. She needed to retain her strength and keep herself focused on keeping up with current events as opposed to settling the score with the boys she used to call her best friends.


End file.
